2008/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Phin Phang
These are copies of the announcements for Gaia Aquarium Updates by Mirai and Barrett from 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2011. Note: due to "Posts blocked" being seen while reading back on past announcements it is unknown if these are all the posts to date. The announcements offer very little in ways of plot and instead are quite focused on reporting which fish, accessory, or feature was updated for Phin Phang and the Aquarium. Though there is the occasional trivia reveal about Barrett... when he gets a chance to speak without interruption. Announcement: Aquarium Update 2008 Aquarium Update: Two New Fish! * Mirai: Heeeyy! My name's Mirai, and I run Phin Phang, the little aquarium shop over in Barton. This is Barrett, the world's greatest tank technician. Say hi, Barrett! :Barrett: Hi, everyb-- Mirai: Barrett's a little nervous. This is his first big announcement, and he's really more of a sciency-guy than a public speaker. Isn't that right, Barrett? :Barrett: Actually, I'm fine, I just-- Mirai: Absolutely precious! So, yeah: we've got two new fish this week! Barrett, why don't you tell 'em about the Starfish. :Barrett: I'd love to! The Starfish is a frisky little echinoderm with five arms and distinct love for clinging to stuff. Mirai: Just like you! But with less arms. I've got a bunch of Starfish in stock at Phin Phang, so drop on by and pick one up. It's just so cute how he licks the tank! Do you think it grosses out the other fish, Barrett? I wonder if they think he's just doing it for attention, and they're like "cut that out, buddy!" :Barrett: Er... I don't know, Mirai, I'm not much of a fish psychologist. There's also a new Daily Chance Exclusive fish this week: the Cuttlefish, an affectionate little guy who loves to cuddle, just like his name implies. Did you know he's actually nature's smartest invertebrate? It's true! Like, maybe he really wants to cuddle a certain other fish, but he just doesn't know how to ask... do you know what I mean, Mirai? Mirai: Hehe! No, not really. Just make sure to click the Daily Chance carts at the top of each of Gaia's main pages every day. It takes a little bit of good fortune to get a Cuttlefish, but keep checking those Daily Chance carts. Lady luck is bound to smile on you sometime! :Barrett: Speaking of luck, have you seen the stuff the Overseer is giving out lately? For those of you who are new to the aquarium thing, the Overseer is a wise and venerable clam known for his judiciousness and generosity. If you run your tank well, he'll give you awesome rewards. Mirai: That's about it for this week, guys. Be sure to stop by my shop to check out all the neat stuff, and keep checking your Daily Chance for cool aquarium exclusives. Say bye bye, Barrett! :Barrett: So long! Barrett: Oh! Remember to stick around for today's Evolving Item Report, coming up very soon! I've heard Dr. Singh's got some great stuff this week. Aquarium Update: Jellyfish, Seahorse, and New Decorations * Mirai: Heeeeyyyy! Barrett and I are back with some exciting fish news! Say hello, Barrett! :Barrett: Hi, everyone! Glad to be he-- Mirai: So Barrett, tell everyone what's new. It's been awhile since Aquarium came out. Keeping busy? :Barrett: I'm super busy, Mirai! Lately I've been watching a lot of fish for people. It's truly an awesome responsibility, but one I take very seriously. In fact-- Mirai: That's great, Barrett! I'm sure the Overseer will be pleased with you. :Barrett: Really!? You think he's pleased with me? Gosh, that would make me soooo happy! Mirai: Anyway, we better get down to business, Barrett. Two new fishy friends are making their debut this week in Phin Phang, my shop. First up is the jellyfish. Why don't you give us some jellyfish facts, Mr. Fish Experiment? :Barrett: Glad you asked! The jellyfish is one of the most exotic creatures in all the sea. So haunting... so alien... so hypnotic... so alluring... it's like seeing a part of your-- Mirai: Uh, Barrett, why don't you tell them about the seahorsies instead. :Barrett: Uh, well, naturally the seahorse is a close cousin of the seapony. These gallant steeds of the depths love to swim, eat oats, and are considered by many in the underwater sciences to be gifted orators. No one is really sure how that notion came about, though, since they're, um, fish. Mirai: Thanks, Barrett! You can find the jellyfish, seahorse, and plenty of brand new decorations on sale in Phin Phang right now! We've also added a ton of new backgrounds and decorations to the Daily Chance. Barrett? :Barrett: That's right, Mirai! The Daily Chance is sporting some brand new aquarium items not available in stores. Be sure to click every Daily Chance cart you see! If you're lucky, you'll get some cool new scenery for your tank. Of course you'll be able to get these and any Phin Phang merchandise from the Marketplace soon enough, too. Mirai: And there you have it! I hope all of you guys are having an awesome time with your aquariums. Remember to stop by Phin Phang and see me if you need anything. :Barrett: Say, Mirai, I was wondering... If you're not doing anything this Fri-- Mirai: Barrett, you'll be busy watching fish for people. You can't disappoint them... or the Overseer. :Barrett: *Gulp* You're right. I guess I'll be busy Friday. Aquarium Update: Candy Corn Fish and Halloween Goodness * Mirai: Hi everyone! We're back with some more exciting Aquarium news! Right, Barrett? :Barrett: We sure ar-- Mirai: This week we have some very scary developments to report, don't we, Barrett? :Barrett: All the fish are now wearing tiny Halloween costumes. This sort of thing happened once in '86 and baffled virtually every marine biologist in the business. I can't believe it's happening again! Mirai: Wow! You are so fascinating when you talk, Barrett. We also have a brand new fishy arriving on the scene: the Candy Corn Fish. What can you tell us about this one? :Barrett: Candy Corn Fish, so named because of their resemblance to candy corn, often swim in schools and communicate with each other by blinking. It's amaz-- Mirai: Awesome! And you can find this lovable fish in Phin Phang... and the Marketplace, too. Be sure to stop by for some candy at least. I've been getting a lot of trick-or-treaters lately! What about you, Barrett? :Barrett: I didn't have time to buy any candy. I'm always watching fish for people. Mirai: You sure know how to have a good time, Barrett. What's this I hear about a mysterious surprise in the Daily Chance? :Barrett: There's a new decoration that has a couple secrets to it. A very old phonograph that-- Mirai: I'm sure everyone will love it! Tell us about the big improvements that have been made lately. :Barrett: Glad to! You'll find it much easier to get a read on the happiness of your fish, thanks to an improved interface. Fish also get happier quicker, so long as you take good care of them. Mirai: And you absolutely should. For the Overseer. :Barrett: His clammy wisdom cannot be denied. Oh, and you can now have more fish in your tank at once. The maximum occupancy has been upgraded to ten fish to a tank! Mirai: Glad to hear! Well, that does it for this week. Have a happy Halloween everyone! :Barrett: Bye bye! Aquarium Update: Name Your Fish! * Mirai: Heeeeeeeey there! Hope you guys all had a great Halloween. How was yours, Barrett? :Barrett: I took care of some sick fish all week. It was really stress-- Mirai: Oh, Barrett, now is not the time to depress everyone. Hey! What's going on with these new Aquarium features? :Barrett: Glad you asked! A hugely requested feature has just been added: the ability to name your fish. Just click on one of your fish to bring up a handy new player card. Be careful, though, because once you name a fish you can't change it. Mirai: I'm going to name one of my cuttlefish after you! :Barrett: Aw shucks! The new player card thingy also shows the age of your fish and their health. If you mouse over the hearts it will even tell you their health in numbers. Mirai: There you have it! Check out your aquarium and see for yourself. Bye bye! :Barrett: Bye guys! Keep your eyes peeled out for more new features and fish. Aquarium Update: Hamuhamu & Lazor Fish, More Room * Mirai: Heeeyyy everyone! Me and my good friend Barrett are back to bring you some exciting fishy news! :Barrett: Hey g-- Mirai: Let's not waste anybody's time with needless salutations, buster! We've got some big news to deliver, don't we? :Barrett: Yup, sure do. The Overseer has decided to allow more fish in each aquarium. Your tank can now hold a maximum of 12 fish at a time! Mirai: Yay! More fishy goodness! There are also two brand new fish on sale in Phin Phang and the Marketplace. First up is the Lazor Fish. What can you tell us about this one, Barrett? :Barrett: These hardy fellahs have tiny little laser cannons mounted on their backs. I'm not entirely sure who is arming fish, since that's kind of strange, but they're definitely dangerous. I'd suggest keeping on their good side. Mirai: Oh! Oh! Tell us about adorable little Hamuhamu! :Barrett: Hamuhamu is a curious critter working on a bachelor's degree in marine biology. He's definitely not a fish, but certainly eager to study fish behavior up close. Reminds me of myself in a lot of ways. Mirai: Fascinating as always, Barrett! Say, I haven't seen you in awhile. You're always so busy watching fish. How's that going? :Barrett: It never ends. Er, I mean it's an awesome privilege to get to work with so many great fish. Wouldn't trade it-- Mirai: What a great attitude! Especially since I'm sure a lot of fish pass away under your care. :Barrett: Well, I try not to dwell on that, Mirai. Mirai: I hope you're giving all those dearly departed fishies proper burials, buster! :Barrett: Um, yeah, uh, I... they're taken care of... the fish... Mirai: Are you okay? You're turning white as a cuttlefish and starting to sweat. :Barrett: *Gulp* Mirai, you look really great today! Mirai: Really? Why thank you, Barrett. That was unexpected but entirely accurate. :Barrett: Just thought you should know. Mirai: Well, that does it for this week. May the Overseer smile upon all of you! Be sure to stop by Phin Phang for a visit! :Barrett: Bye bye! Aquarium Update: New Fish and Decorations Galore! * Mirai: Heeellllooooooo! Hope everyone's holiday is going great! :Barrett: Me t-- Mirai: Barrett, there's no time to waste! We've got tons of new aquarium goodies to announce. Get to it, buster! :Barrett:Three brand new fish are swimming into Phin Phang, including the beautiful and mysterious Seaslug. If weird ethereal forms aren't your thing, the noble Knight Fish is renowned for its jousting skills and chivalry, while the Dark Knight Fish is a little less noble, but no less imposing. Daily Chance fanatics can also find the brand new Winter Snow Crystal in the prize rotation. Let's just say this "fish" is in season. Mirai: Oh! Oh! Tell them about the Animated! :Barrett: The Animated may be raising a ruckus outside the city, but they're perfectly docile in your tank. The zOMG! Gnome will wander around your aquarium blowing air bubbles. The zOMG! Flamingo... well, it'll behave itself better than the ones in the Village Greens. Mirai: Don't forget the Japanese Marimo and Tube Worm! :Barrett: They're both alive! These lovely decorations start out small, but grow over time, getting bigger and bigger until they're... well... fully grown. There's also a host of other new decorations, like ocean rocks, beautiful sea flowers, coral, and new backgrounds sure to please the Overseer. Mirai: You honor the Overseer with your dedication, Barrett. Finally, our good friend Flynn has a new bundle on sale in the Cash Shop. :Barrett: The December Aquarium Bundle comes with the Tube Worm, Japanese Marimo, 3 different ocean rocks, 2 different flavors of coral, 3 different varieties of sea flowers and a mountain background. You can snag it and other value-packed Aquarium bundles right now! Mirai: Phew! I think that does it for this update. Anything you want to add, Barrett? :Barrett: One more thing! We've actually improved our aquatic ecosystem technology to the point where tanks can now sustain 15 fish at once! Other than that, I thi-- Mirai: And that's a wrap! See everyone soon! Bye bye! Announcement: Aquarium Update 2009 Aquarium Update: Three new fish & Booty Grab! * Mirai: Hi, guys! Barrett and I just wanted to give you a quick update on some great new fishies and a cool new feature for your aquarium! First of all, we've got three fantastic little creatures: the adorable Turtle, the colorful Scooter Blenny and the luxurious Banggai Cardinal! We've also got a bunch of new terrain, in case you're getting bored of that bland grey gravel! We've got snow, artificial grass, sand, and three bright and shiny new colors of pebbles. It's a great, simple way to liven the place up! You can get all this great stuff now in our little shop, Phin Phang! Barrett: We're also pretty close to completing a wild new aquarium upgrade. You may notice the fish in people's aquarium signatures glowing or acting a little strangely... if you do, click the aquarium to try out the new Booty Grab game and win some Gold... both for yourself and for the aquarium's owner! The Overseer is still tinkering with the balance for Booty Grab and working some kinks out. For the next few days, only certain fish will trigger the game, so it shows up pretty rarely. It'll ramp up once everything is all stabilized. Stay tuned for more details! Have a good day, and rememb-- Mirai: Bye! See you guys later! Aquarium Update: Grab Some Booty! * Mirai: Hi, everyone! We've got some big, big news! :Barrett: That's right! Fish are dropping booty, and you can help collect it for huge rewards. It's happening right now all over Gaia. Mirai: Oh! Oh! How do I play? :Barrett: Well, Mirai, the best place to start is to check out the new Booty Grab page for more info. The game takes place inside aquariums, and tons of people can play at the same time. The aquarium owner even gets a percentage of the winnings from all the players, so it's-- Mirai: Awesome! Well, what are you waiting for? Go grab yourself a big handful of booty! Aquarium Update: New Mermaid and Catfish, Plus Improvements! * Mirai: Heeeeeyy everyone! Barrett and I are just stopping by to let you know about some new fishy friends available in Phin Phang, not to mention some fancy improvements. :Barrett: Right you are, Mir-- Mirai: So go ahead, Barrett! Tell them about the new fish! :Barrett: Well, the crown jewel this week is Memphis the Mermaid. In classic mermaid fashion, Memphis is generously endowed when it comes to Booty Grabbing action. She drops green coins, which are worth twice as much as Gold coins. Oh, and she's quite beautiful... just like you, Mirai. Mirai: You're too kind, but please stop breathing so heavily on my aquariums. You're fogging them up. :Barrett: Er... Sorry, Mirai. We've also got a pair of catfish... so to speak. Kiki and Coco Kitty have both donned some light scuba gear, and they're looking to give the underwater world a try. Unlike Rufus, they'll play nice with the fish. Mirai: I wish you'd stop hanging out with that Rufus. He's a bad influence on you, Barrett. Anyway, all three of these "fishy" friends can be found in my store, Phin Phang! Mirai: Psst! Don't forget to tell them about the improvements. :Barrett: I spent a few hours installing fiber optic cable in Phin Phang, so now when you click on an item, you can preview how it'll look inside an aquarium. Also, Booty Grab performance has been improved, along with some other small tweaks to make things faster. It's gr-- Mirai: Terrific! The Overseer himself shines on you, Barrett! Say, what else have you been up to lately? :Barrett: Caring for thousands upon thousands of abandoned fish. There's nothing worse than having to comfort a sad cuttlefish, Mirai. Mirai: Oh, Barrett, you really know how to excite folks. Well, I guess that's about it for this week! Bye everyone! Say bye, Barrett! :Barrett: Bye Bye! Big Booty Week Starts NOW! * Mirai: Hey everyone! Just stopping by to let you know about the super awesome BIG BOOTY WEEK! Tell them about it, Barrett! :Barrett: From now until Sunday assorted fish will be dropping Green Coins, worth twice the Gold! To make it easier to find games, the Aquarium Forum has been moved up and out of Gaia Community Discussion. And, on top of that-- Mirai: Lots of older decorations will be leaving Phin Phang this Thursday! Barrett will be taking care of them! :Barrett: What!? I'm kinda busy you know-- Mirai: Shush, mister! I need to make space for all the new decorations, backgrounds, and fish arriving Friday! :Barrett: Oh, OK. Anyway, there's also a new fishy friend floating around in the Daily Chance: the Hermit Cat. If you're lucky, you just might win one! Mirai: She's a cutie, too! Well, that about does it for us. Go get some booty! Big Booty Week Starts NOW! * *Duplicate on Facebook - April 6, 2009 at 12:05pm Mirai: We have a small update, everyone! Barrett? :Barrett: Yesterday we accidentally suggested that older fish would be leaving Phin Phang. Whoops! Lots of older decorations and backgrounds are leaving, but the fish stay in the picture. Mirai: And brand new fish and decorations are still on the way! Yay! :Barrett: Now get back to Booty Grab! Lots of fish are dropping Green Coins today! Aquarium Report: A Bounty of New Fish & Decorations! * Mirai: Hi hi hi hi!!! We're stopping by to let you know about all the new aquarium goodies out today! :Barrett: It's a-- Mirai: GREAT DAY FOR AQUARIUMS! Tell them what's new, Barrett! :Barrett: Yes, well, um, there's a host of new seafolk available in Phin Phang. First up is Mimi Kitty, a bubbly little green catfish. Unlike some recent "catfish," she's all fish. Then we have snails! Mirai: Ewww! :Barrett: But snails are beautiful creatures, Mirai! There are three colorful flavors of snail available, Gray, Orange, and Lime, each eager to slide across the bottom of your aquarium on a wonderful chariot of mucus excretions. Mirai: On a less slimy note, we also have tons of new backgrounds and decorations! :Barrett: Right you are! Phin Phang is overflowing with new stuff, including the mini truck bubbler, bell blossoms, life guard post, banana tree, paper lamp, zen tree, and more. There are too many new items too list, so take a look around the shop! Mirai: And don't forget: Big Booty Week is still going strong! :Barrett: You can score double the Gold playing Booty Grab! Be sure to hit the forums and check out everybody's aquarium signatures for a chance to play. Mirai: Speaking strictly from an ecological and evolutionary standpoint, is there any precedent for fish dropping double booty? :Barrett: That's... that's the most beautiful thing you've ever asked me, Mirai. To answer your question, there was one such incident in-- Mirai: Wow, that's great, Barrett! Be sure to grab extra hard this weekend! On Saturday and Sunday every fish will be dropping double booty! Bye bye! Aquarium Report: New Fish, Submarine & Tons of Goodies * Mirai: Hi hi! Me and Barrett are stopping by with a sneaky little announcement of brand new aquarium thingies! :Barrett: I-- Mirai: Barrett worked all weekend to stock Phin Phang with new fish and loads of new backgrounds, terrains, and decorations, so he's being a bit grumpy right now. Anyway, tell them what's new! :Barrett: Argh! First up is the benign Watermeat, introduced to Gaia during the Zurg invasion by the late and... uh... very special 02. I plucked a bunch of these from the sewers, and nearly died doing so. I found they're a lot happier in clean aquarium water, so it's a win-win if you don't count all my injuries or the pinkeye I got from fighting a dirty peelunger. Mirai: You're so dramatic! But what about the other ones? Tell them about the unicorny thing and the submarine. :Barrett: Ah, the majestic Narwhal. This whale has evolved a sharp piercing tusk used to stab prey, though the ones we're selling are very friendly. As for the Submarine, it's only the latest in state-of-the-art personal submersibles. You can climb inside this baby and float around your aquarium. Mirai: You've done well this week, Barrett! I'm sure the Overseer will reward you handsomely. :Barrett: I hope he gives me a weekend off. Mirai: Shush, Barrett! Anyway, be sure to head to Phin Phang and poke around! Aquarium Report: Dolphin, Killer Whale, Nautilus & more! * Mirai: Hey, everybody! Barrett's got some big news today. Tell 'em, Barrett! :Barrett: Thanks, Mirai. I've been hard at work collec-- Mirai: Yeah! We've got a bunch of new fish and items for your aquarium! Why don't you tell them about the new stuff, Barrett? :Barrett: Absolutely. First up, some new fish-- actually, marine mammals: the Irrawaddy Dolphin and Killer Whale are now available for your tank. Of course, they've been miniaturized a bit to fit in an aquarium environment, but-- Mirai: Ooh, so cute! And with almost human-like intelligence, too! :Barrett: Really? Well, thanks, Mirai, I'm very flatter-- Mirai: I'm talking about the Dolphin, you dope. :Barrett: Oh, yes, of course. I was just joking... uh, yes, anyway: the enigmatic Nautilus, living fossil of the sea, is also available this week at an unbeatable bargain price of just 49 Cash! And, for those with a love of aquatic exploration, we've got a great new surprise: the Diving Suit Rental lets anyone visiting your aquarium dive in and explore. Mirai: And we've got some decorations, too, right? :Barrett: Living decorations, in fact! We now carry Urchins in three colors: green, purple and orange. These prickly little critters don't move around, but they do tend to wobble decoratively. Mirai: I like the sound of that! Yeah, so be sure to stop by Phin Phang to get this great new stuff, OK? Aquarium Update: PIRANHAS! * Mirai: Hi everyone! We've got a new fishy fish on sale in Phin Phang: Piranhas! :Barrett: They're horrible creatures! I spent all weekend fishing them out of a river, and I lost a lot of blood in the process. Like 6 pints-- Mirai: Oh, shush! The important thing is we've got tons of new Piranhas on sale in Phin Phang! They come in schools of 3, too! :Barrett: I also spent all week training them not to eat your other fish, so it's safe to put them in your tank. Mirai: How'd you pull that off? :Barrett: Well, I smacked them on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper whenever they tried to eat another fish. After a few days they seemed to get the message. These Piranhas are fully reformed! Though they still act mean and lack dinner table etiquette, that's just for image. The Piranha is notorious for its oppositional defiant disorder. I could go on-- Mirai: Please don't! Well, that does it for us. Be sure to check out these brand new fishy friends! Bye everyone! :Barrett: If anybody has any extra blood to spare-- Mirai: Barrett! Aquarium Update: New Fish, Stickers, Decorations & More * Mirai: Hey everyone! We've got a big huge Aquarium update today! Are you ready, Barrett? :Barrett: Yes, of-- Mirai: Great! Let's start with these new fishies swimming around Phin Phang! :Barrett: First we've got some new Starfish, available in red, green, and blue. These colorful cousins of the original Yellow Starfish are just as enthusiastic about sucking nutrients from your tank wall. Then there's the Gold Nugget Pleco, a friendly little fella with a voracious appetite for algae. Mirai: Oh, lovely! What's this about new stickers? :Barrett: Now you can decorate the outside of your tank, too. They're stickers, so, um, stick 'em to your glass. Mirai: Eloquent as always, Barrett! We've got some brand new backgrounds and decorations, too! :Barrett: Yes, a nice assortment of new backgrounds based on zOMG!, Reve Rouille, and more. Plus there are all-new decorations to plop in your tank! Oh, and there's the new Luck Key, which unlocks the Luck Treasure Chest. This mysterious container appears from time to time in your tank and contains one Cash Shop item guaranteed to be worth more than the cost of the key. But you need to act fast with it, since it vanishes after a few minutes. Mirai: Well, I think that does it for this week. Come visit me in Phin Phang to check out all the new stuff! :Barrett: Bye bye! Aquarium Update: Mini-Monsters - First Strike * Mirai: Hellllllooooo! Barrett and I have a special update today. Right, Barrett? :Barrett: Yep, we-- Mirai: We're fully stocked with the new Aquarium Mini-Monsters: First Strike packs! :Barrett: These mini-monster packs introduce the Animated, those nasty critters that have been plaguing Gaia for the past year, to your aquarium. Each pack comes with four random monsters for one low price. Mirai: How'd they get so tiny? :Barrett: Oh, that was nothing! Using a regular ol' shrink ray I got from this guy I know, I was able to miniaturize a large number of Animated monsters... and possibly a cow or two. Hopefully Rancher Bill doesn't read this. Mirai: Oh! Oh! Which monsters? :Barrett: First Strike features 24 monsters to collect, including the Anchor Bug, Clutch, Buzzsaw, Carrion Flower Fluff, Barnacle Fluff, Sky Fluff, Cuckoo, Alarmskeeter, Cow, General Mayhem, Lawn Gnome, Lawn Gnome Major, Lawn Gnome Courier, Duneslam, Pink Flamingo, Garlic, Gilroy, Gramster, Kokeshi Doll, Landshark, OMG, OMFG, Peelunger, and Water Spout.These mini-monsters have shorter life expectancies, but they make up for it with higher Booty Grab payouts! Mirai: It just took all my concentration not to interrupt you, Barrett. :Barrett: Tha-- Mirai: There you have it, folks. You can find the new Aquarium Mini-Monsters: First Strike packs in Phin Phang! Mirai: There'll be more mini-monsters coming in the future, too! Well, I think that does it for this week. Bye bye! :Barrett: Bye, everyone! New in Booty Grab: Win a Sony PSP! * Mirai: Hey guys! We're just stopping by with some exxceeellllent news! Barrett? :Barrett: We're upping the ante in Booty Grab by giving away a big stack of Sony PSPs! Be on the lookout for rare PSP Raffle Ticket drops, happening every day for the next two weeks. Collect as many as you can, because every weekday we'll be drawing a new winner. That's 10 whole winners! Mirai: For the full details, click the big link below! :Barrett: Oh, almost forgot: our lawyers said we had to say a bunch of silly legal stuff! Aquarium Update: Mini-Monsters: Second Strike * Mirai: Heeeeyyyy! Barrett and I are just stopping by to let you know about Aquarium Mini-Monsters: Second Strike! :Barrett: I've been making great progress on my quest to bring miniaturized versions of all those pesky Animated monsters to Aquariums, though I may have accidentally shrunk a few other things-- Mirai: Hurry up and tell us what's in the Second Strike already, Barrett! :Barrett: 12 new Mini-Monsters, including the Air Shark, Bladed Vase, Raven, OMGWTF, Deathroach, Gruncken, Labtech, Labtech Jumper, a new Kokeshi doll, the Predator Prairie Pup, a rooster, and a whirling Sea Witch. Mirai: That's quite a collection. :Barrett: And every Mini-Monsters pack contains 4 random baddies for one low price. When one passes away and heads to that Great Aquarium in the Sky, it'll leave behind a collectible card you can keep or trade with friends. Mirai: Ohhhhh, how neat! You can get packs of Second Strike right now in Phin Phang! First Strike packs are still available, too. Mirai: That does it for us this week. Keep your eyes peeled for future Mini-Monster sets, coming very soon! :Barrett: Bye everyone! Aquarium Update: New Sea Angel, Momo the Monkey & More * Mirai: Hey everyone! Barrett and I are here to tell you about another exciting Aquarium update! :Barrett: Yes-- Mirai: While everyone else is having fun at summer camp, Barrett is working hard as ever gathering new fish and decorations for you guys. :Barrett: I was looking forward to Science Camp all year, but-- Mirai: That's great, Barrett, but tell them about the Sea Angels! :Barrett: The-- Mirai: And Momo the Monkey! Tell them about Momo! :Barrett: ENOUGH!!! Mirai: ... :Barrett: Thank you! The Sea Angel is a strange little creature, and mildly translucent, too! It's just another great example of how the oceans are home to some of the most alien life out there. Momo the Monkey is a bit of an oddity, as monkeys are not actually indigenous to the sea. He seems to be quite the explorer, though. Mirai: Uh... That's very nice, Barrett. Um, are you okay? :Barrett: Terrific, Mirai! Not the least bit upset that I'm working here instead of conducting enlightening seminars at Science Camp. We also have tons of new decorations, including some plucked straight from zOMG!'s underwater areas. The diversity is quite astonishing, as is the beauty! Mirai: Somebody's a Grumpy Gus today. Anyway, you can find all these great items and more in Phin Phang! :Barrett: I'm not grumpy, Mirai. I was only going to show a six hour PowerPoint presentation on how I figured out how to cryogenically freeze fish safely. Now aquarium owners can leave their fish with me without any risk of them getting older or dying in my care. Mirai: That's an amazing breakthrough, Barrett! I'm sure you'll get to give your presentation another time. Well, that about does it for this week! Happy camping and aquariuming, everyone! :Barrett: Bye, guys! Gold Lotto: Win Over 2,000,000 Gold! * Mirai: Hey, everybody! We've got some big, big news for you high rollers. In fact, let's get straight to it! :Gold Lotto brings you closer than ever to fulfilling your bizarre fantasies of swimming naked through a giant pile of money. With every ticket you buy, you have a chance at striking it rich and claiming over 2,000,000 Gold from the humongous, ever-growing jackpot. There's so much Gold in this thing, several Gaians will be getting lucky every day. :To get started, just click the new "Gold Lotto" icon in your Aquarium to buy a ticket or check out the current jackpot value. Once you purchase a 100 Gold ticket, you get to pick your five favorite numbers. You can even buy extra tickets and play different numbers to increase your odds. Matching all 5 winning numbers will get you the largest share of the jackpot, though you can still clean up big by matching 3 or 4 numbers. Aquarium Update: New Gwee Horse, Party Ball & Backgrounds * Mirai: Helllllloooooooooo! We've got some great news for you guys! :Barrett: We sure do, Mirai. After several long years of study, I'm now closer than ever to getting my de-- Mirai: Barrett! That's not the great news. Tell them about the party ball! :Barrett: Oh, that... yeah. It turns out that even fish like to have fun. Add a party ball to your tank and your fish will bounce it around. As a leading proponent of fish health, I support anything that gets our aquatic friends some more exercise. Mirai: Let's not forget the new seahorse! :Barrett: A horse only in name, Mirai. The Gwee Horse is an adorable little dragon-like critter, with a lovely flowing pink mane. Mirai: It's sooo cute! :Barrett: We also have three new backgrounds, two of which feature the ever-popular mermaids Memphis and Lila. Mirai: You can find all these new goodies right now in Phin Phang! Mirai: That about does it for this week! May the mighty Overseer shine about your aquariums and your lives! Bye everyone! :Barrett: Bye bye! Aquarium Update: Mini-Monsters Third Strike & New Bundle * Mirai: Heeeeellllooooo everyone! Barrett and I have some terrific news! Two new fishy sets are now available: Mini-Monsters: Third Strike and Aquarium Fish Bundle #5. Let's get started with the new Strike Pack. What's in it, Barrett? :Barrett: Third Strike lets loose another dozen zOMG! baddies, including Buzz Kill, Katsumi's Kokeshi Doll, Feathered Coatl, Giant Stone Goatl, Alpha Gram, Grunny Sub, Lawn Shark, Walker, Landstrider, Purse, Lightning Bug, Laceback Galoshes, and Outlaw Wolf. Each Strike Pack comes with 4 random baddies for one low price. Mirai: Wow! That's a lot of monsters! Oh! Oh! Our good friend Flynn also has a new Aquarium Fish Bundle on sale in the Cash Shop! What's in it, Barrett? :Barrett: A meal fit for a king. Mirai: Barrett!! :Barrett: Er... sorry. It's a value-priced collection of some of the larger sea folk: Momo the Monkey, Party Ball, Piranha, Gold Nugget Pleco, Green Starfish, and Nautilus. It's a great way to quickly increase your tank's population or a fine gift for a friend just starting out. Mirai: That's better, mister! Be sure to pay Flynn a visit and pick one up! Anyway, I think that about does it for us. Enjoy your new fishy friends, everyone! :Barrett: Bye bye! Keep your eyes peeled for more Strike Packs! Aquarium Update: New Crab, Lobster & Dolphin! * Mirai: Heeeeeeeeyyyy everybody! Me and Barrett just wanted to stop by and let you know about some new friends arriving in aquariums today! :Barrett: AHHHH!!! The Overseer has forsaken us! Mirai: Shush, Barrett! He's just taking some personal time. Let's focus on something more positive, OK? Tell us about Mr. Pinchi! :Barrett: Uh, right, right. Mr. Pinchi is a friendly crab creature. Like most crabs, he tends to keep a low profile. By that I mean he walks on the bottom of your tank. Mirai: And Mr. Cooks? :Barrett: Mr. Cooks is a lobster, which is sort of the long, red cousin of the crab. He, too, is a bottom dweller. Lobsters are mostly known for their taste, but they also have great personalities, too. In fact-- Mirai: Sure, Barrett! And finally, we have the Dolphin! What can you tell us about dolphins, Barrett? :Barrett: Well, they're smart and crafty for sure. Dolphins tend to be excellent at figuring things out, like Sudoku or VCR programming. What's great about dolphins is that they boast a unique talent: the ability to drop Red Coins in Booty Grab, each worth 4 Gold! Mirai: What the heck's a VCR, Barrett? Anyway, you can find these new fishy friends on sale right now in Phin Phang! Stop by and say hi! :Barrett: If anybody has any tips for coping with having your demigod take possession of a scrawny naked guy, transform into some other guy, lose a small holy war, and then get stripped of his powers, I'd love to hear 'em. I'm having a crisis of faith over here. Mirai: We both know the Overseer works in mysterious ways, so I'm sure this is all part of some divine plan. Well, I think that does it for this week! We'll see you guys later! Bye bye! :Barrett: Goodbye everyone! Phin Phang Sale: 50% Off All Aquarium Goodies! * Mirai: OMG! We've got some big, big, big news! :Barrett: That's right, Mirai. Phin Phang-- Mirai: Is having its first-ever sale! Tell them about it, Barrett! :Barrett: Everything will be half price, including all fish, backgrounds, terrains, decorations, and stickers. There's never been a better time to buy a Watermeat, snag some Mini-Monster packs, or simply redecorate your tank. Mirai: But it's this weekend only, from the 20th to the 22nd. If we ran it any longer we'd go broke and Barrett would have to go back to his old job at the Hot Dog Hut. :Barrett: Mirai! I asked you to never mention that. Mirai: Shhh, it's okay, Barrett. No one will ever remember. Anyway, be sure to stop by Phin Phang this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to stock up on great Aquarium goodies at a super-discounted price. See you there! Aquarium Update: New Holiday Goodies & Double Booty Weekend * Mirai: Hey, everybody! We've got some super-festive news to share, right Barrett? :Barrett: Yup! Aside from some new holiday fish and decorations, Booty Grab is giving double Gold this weekend! Whether you own an action-packed tank or play it firsthand, you'll score twice the Gold from December 11th-13th. Mirai: Ohhhhhh! Double Gold! I'll have to play lots. Moving on, tell us about the Reindeer and Gingerbread Fish. :Barrett: Reindeer Fish naturally flock in schools, not unlike Santa's fabled coterie of flying reindeer. Strangely, one of the fish even has a red nose. As far as Gingerbread Fish go... well, I'm still trying to figure out how they don't get soggy. Mirai: What about those Xmas Lights? :Barrett: We've got plenty of colorful twinkling lights you can add to your tank, to give it that nice cozy holiday feel. Mirai: Well said, Barrett. You can find all these cheerful goodies on sale right now in Phin Phang! :Barrett: Oh! There's also a piney treat in the Daily Chance: big ol' Xmas Trees. Be sure to click those little carts for your chance to score one. Mirai: I bet they look great with the twinkling Xmas Lights! Anyway, that does it for this week. Happy Holidays, everyone! :Barrett: Happy Holidays! Don't forget to play Booty Grab! Announcement: Aquarium Update 2010 Dive into OCEAN PARTY, Gaia's New Facebook Game * Barrett: Hey, everyone! Mirai is kinda busy, so I wanted to let you know about a fun new Facebook game: Ocean Party. It takes some of the best elements of Aquarium and adds all-new gameplay, an addictive new minigame, dazzling graphics, and loads of fun. It's not officially out yet, but we wanted to give you guys the chance to play and test it out before the rest of the world gets a taste. Ocean Party is a separate game from Gaia Aquarium, so Gold and fish don't carry over between them. It's kinda its own thing, as you'll see from playing it! If you wanna learn more, feel free to check out the FAQ. Be sure to let us know what you think, including what features you'd like to see ported to Gaia. Phin Phang Blowout Sale: 50% off this Weekend! * Mirai: Hey! Hey! Hey! Big news, everyone: we're doing another 50% off sale in Phin Phang this weekend! :Barrett: The last one was a huge hit, with lots of fishy friends finding good homes. Mirai: And decorations, too! Everything in Phin Phang is half off, including terrains, backgrounds, stickers, and everything you need to make your aquarium shine! :Barrett: This is the best weekend ever! I can turn my tank into a kickin' Booty Grab bonanza. Mirai: Barrett, you should be focusing on your fishsitting duties instead of thinking about how to strike it rich. Anyway, please come visit us in Phin Phang for some amazing deals! Mirai: Hope to see you there! :Barrett: Bye-bye, everyone! Ocean Party Gaia Gold Bonus: Now Extended! * Barrett: Hey, everyone! Due to popular demand, we're extending the Ocean Party XP-to-Gold launch bonus for a while longer. We'll give you a heads-up before it ends, but for now you have even more time to rack up Ocean Party XP and then cash it in for big ol' stacks of Gaia Gold. :Mirai: Haven't tried Ocean Party yet? It's our super-addictive Facebook aquarium game that's loaded with awesome graphics and special effects, adorable fishy friends, fun minigames and more! There's already tons of Gaians playing, so hurry up and join them already! Phin Phang Refresh Coming Soon! * Mirai: Hi everybody! We're just stopping by to let you know about some small changes coming to Phin Phang. :Barrett: That's right, Mirai. We're going to be shifting around the inventory to make room for some new fishy friends, and also phase out some older fish. Mirai: We don't want to overfish the seas, so we're giving some of the older guys a break. :Barrett: We're gonna go get started on moving stuff around. You'll be able to see all the changes-- and new fish-- in a few days! Mirai: We'll be rotating the inventory more often to keep things fresh. Well, that's all for now. Good luck with your aquariums, everyone! :Barrett: Bye bye! Aquarium Update: A Medley of New Fish * Mirai: Hey everybody! We've got some great news, guys: new fish are here! :Barrett: You may have seen some of these seafolk hanging out in Ocean Party, but they've finally made their way back to Gaia Aquarium. Mirai: So tell us about them, Mr. Marine Biologist! :Barrett: Well, in the interest of full disclosure, my degree in marine biology comes from an unaccredited uni-- Mirai: Nobody cares about that, buster! :Barrett: Oh! Whoops, sorry. Anyway, we've got: Mirai: That's quite a collection! :Barrett: It really is! Oh, and as mentioned the other day, a few older fish will be leaving the shop soon. We wanna keep our inventory fresh, so we'll be rotating critters in and out more frequently! Mirai: Well, I think that does it for us. You can get any of these adorable new fishy friends from Phin Phang right now! :Barrett: Bye bye, everyone! Ocean Party XP to Gold Promo Ending this Friday! * Mirai: Hey, Ocean Partyers! We wanted to give you a heads up about some important news. :Barrett: After extending it for an extra couple months, the XP to Gold promotion is coming to an end this Friday. Mirai: Make sure you hurry up and Cash in before then. You'll get 1 Gold for every 10 XP, which can add up pretty fast. :Barrett: Especially if you've leveled up a lot. Mirai: You even have time to level up some more before then. Good luck! Announcement: Aquarium Update 2011 Phin Phang Update Coming Soon * Mirai: Hi everybody! We're just stopping by to let you know about some small changes coming to Phin Phang. :Barrett: That's right, Mirai. We're going to be repricing all of our stock, and even making some of our decorations and fish available for gold. Mirai: You'll be able to see all the changes in a few weeks! :Barrett: Also, we wanted to let everyone know that the mysterious Methuselah effect that has been affecting so many of your fish has almost finished running its course. If you have any fish that have lived far longer than you expected, you may want to give your final farewells, cook them a goodbye dinner or fulfill any of their final requests. Mirai: Good luck with your aquariums, everyone! :Barrett: Bye bye! Phin Phang is back in business! * Hey, guys! Barrett and I have some great news: Phin Phang is back in business, with some big changes! Creating your Gaia Aquarium will be easier than ever: now you can get a huge selection of fish for Gaia Gold, or buy them on the Marketplace. We're also reintroducing some Phin Phang favorites for Gaia Cash, and tweaking the balance of Booty Grab for better economic effect—more on that in a minute. The Irrawaddy Dolphin has returned from sabbatical, and due to contact with a radioactive treasure chest has suddenly acquired gold-giving superpowers: the Irrawaddy Dolphin now glows all the time and drops as much gold as his cousin. (He lives only 4 weeks now, but any Irrawaddy Dolphins that are in a tank will still live out their current lifespans). New fish, you say? How about the unassuming Box Fish, long known as the most rectangular of fish, or the Lt. Grunny Sub, ready to fire missiles at algae and decay. Old fish more your speed? We know the monster strike packs are popular, so they are back in the store at a special sale price! The stock of Phin Phang is subject to frequent revisions, and these prices may change at any time, so take advantage while you can—today's bargain may be tomorrow's memory. More news! We've also fixed up the buggy drops for Cathulu and Zoey, meaning you can score some cool prizes if you're lucky—check them out below. If your neglected tank is in need of some new tenants, head over to Phin Phang! There are dozens of fish available for Gaia Gold, plus some returning classics available for Gaia Cash. Visit Phin Phang And now, here are some further details for the hardcore Booty Grab enthusiasts: over the next few weeks, we'll be gradually ramping down the payouts for Booty Grab players to bring them more into line with the payouts for tank owners. This will mean it's just as profitable to be a tank owner as a Booty Grab player, and as an added bonus, the tags should lag substantially less. If you're thinking, "tank owners have it easy now," then we encourage you to start one of your own—now that fish are available for Gaia Gold in the marketplace, it's more affordable than ever to run a tank. For any feedback or questions about these changes, please go to our site feedback thread. Phin Phang: Gwee, Momo, Dolphin & Watermeat are back! * Hey, guys! Now that Phin Phang is back in business, Barrett and I are adding more of our fishy friends back to the shelves. This week, we've got some old favorites making a long-awaited return. Head to Phin Phang now to pick up Gwee, Momo, Dolphin and Watermeat! Visit Phin Phang (If you're more interested in the entry-level fish, we have also lowered prices on all of the mini-monsters available for gold—head over to Phin Phang to check out the new prices!) Aquarium & Alchemy Update: Prince Enki * Barrett and I have some fantastic news for alchemists and... uh, aquariasts. You may remember a merman named Prince Enki from his role in Poseidon's Legacy. Now, you can have his royal presence floating around in your tank! Keep a close eye on Prince Enki during games of Booty Grab, because he's got an interesting power: there's a chance he'll drop a box of exclusive alchemy components and formulas. And, if you're an Enki owner who keeps a happy and well-maintained tank, our aquatic prince might just give you this special box once in a while, too! And a special (and mostly unrelated) note for alchemists: I've also heard tell that there are some cool new items over in The Bifrost. Some of them involve zOMG! items, while other are just random stuff created from existing components. Be sure to go check it out... but watch out for Cresento, he's quite a prickly fellow. To get a shot at this majestic merman and his rare alchemic powers, visit us at Phin Phang today! Category:Shop announcements